1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a transmitter and a puncturing method thereof, and more particularly, a transmitter and a puncturing method thereof which punctures at least a part of parity bits of a Low Density Parity Check (LDPC) codeword.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the 21st century information-oriented society, broadcasting communication services are moving into the era of digitalization, multi-channel, wideband, and high quality. In particular, as high quality digital televisions and portable multimedia players and portable broadcasting equipment are increasingly used in recent years, there is an increasing demand for methods for supporting various receiving methods of digital broadcasting services.
In order to meet such demand, standard groups are establishing various standards and are providing a variety of services to satisfy users' needs. However, there is still a demand for a method for providing improved services to users with higher transmission and reception performance.